Your Reality: an SAO fanfiction by Kuroume
by Kuroume
Summary: While online, you can do virtually anything as you please. Things that you cannot properly and/or morally do in the real-world are satisfied in the virtual world. However, when addicts of the VR genre run amok, the line between virtual-reality and the real-world soon fades and the world you see may no longer be the world you feel and you must choose where you belong


_Hi there, people. Kuroume here or otherwise known as the author of the story. First off, this wont take long so I am sorry is this is disturbing you reading the story but I am new still new to writing and publishing stories online but this is no excuse for poor-writing so I'll do my best with my story so please treat me well. Now you may proceed with reading..._

* * *

 **Your Reality: Data Fragment 1**

It was a calm day in the " _Town of Beginnings_ " or otherwise known as the Starting City in New Aincrad in the _**VRMMORPG**_ New ALfheim Online. A major patch for the game was released the previous day which massively overhauls the AI of every NPC to the point that each one behaves strikingly like a real player having their own unique personality and quirks. Character interactions between real-world player and NPCs has also been vastly improved so now real-world players are able to fill up their guilds with half of the members being NPCs and even **_walk down the aisle together_** if they wished. As a result, the Starting City has become even more of cheery place among the players and NPCs of the world.

However, isolated from all the noise but just near enough to hear the faint sounds of the bustling city, under a tree, was a figure sitting against it. His eyes were half-closed, slowly panning across the buildings of the city from afar. On closer inspection, the figure showed the physique of a young male. He had shaggy purple hair that reaches to his neck but the most prominent feature was that of a cowlick that goes back down till it reaches to his nose while obscuring part of his right eye. In accordance to ALfheim Online's character creation presets, it would be safe to assume that the young man was of the Imp race as it is the race with purple hair. He had a gentle face. His eyelashes were long and possess similar attributes to those of the opposite gender. If one were to simply glance this young man, it would be nearly impossible to not notice his strikingly blue eyes. The bridge of his nose was long and narrow with the tip of his nose being slightly pointy. His mouth was thin and rather small. He wore an unbuttoned dark blue long sleeved jacket that went perfectly over his narrow shoulders and reached down to his slender waist. Underneath was a black V-necked shirt three white lines down the middle slowly moving radially outwards on the upper portion of his torso which faintly outlines this chest. Along his neck was an old white bandanna fashioned in a way that made an upside down triangle on the front. He also wears a pair of brown knee-length boots with silver shinguards a pair of black pants . He wore a single glove on his right hand which was his dominant hand.

If a player were to look at him directly, the name 'Luxifer' would show up above the figure on the player's **_HUD_**. The name was somewhat too prestigious for a normal looking person like him. Or so he thought. 'Luxifer' would then bring his left arm up and lazily swiped down with his index finger, bringing up the in-game menu. Up came the inventory screen that had very little to show. The only item in his possession was that of the _Beginners Sword_ which was given to him when he first booted the game. This was so as 'Luxifer' had barely spent any time exploring the dungeons or trade items with any of the players. He very much preferred spending time alone, going about at his own pace the the world of ALO because it would make him forget albeit temporarily how his real life was. A statistics screen displayed 'Luxifer's achievements which were: 3 kills, 0 deaths and his total playtime of 13 hours 25 minutes  & 10 seconds with more than half of it spent avoiding other players or monsters. After pointlessly scrolling through the menu for the last time, the young man who referred to himself as 'Luxifer' got up and headed to a nearby Inn. Once inside his room, he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling quietly and then, after moments had passed by, reluctantly opened up the menu again and hit the logout button.

To the person who was known in ALO as 'Luxifer', his view from an endless expanse of green fields turned into a view of a small dark room with books left opened and thrown about. His clothes were almost everywhere while most of them pilled up in the corner of his room when. Slowly, he got out of bed and went to his it was a piece of paper with the name ' _Luxilly_ , _Sairo_ ' along with his grades in school. All of them were either B's or C's with English being his only strong-point as it was the only A. This was not acceptable as Sairo was the son of a Japenese man who was a successful businessman with many connections in various contries and a British woman who owns a well-established firm company. As a result, Sairo lived alone in his house. He looked up from his desk and out his window to the clear night skies and twinkling stars. With a heavy sigh, he packed his bags and went back to bed.

 _How very tedious_

It was. Sairo led a very repetitive lifestyle. He would wake up, go to school, go back home, study for a while, and went back to his game until it was time to go to this, he never had the desire to change the way he knew it would take far too long to change his habits especially on his one last check of his phone, he put it aside and finally went to sleep.


End file.
